omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reimu Hakurei
Statistics Name: Reimu Hakurei. Origin: Touhou Project. Classification: Human, Hakurei Shrine Maiden, Youkai Hunter. Gender: Female. Age: Likely in her 20's. Tier: | At least F-2, likely F-4. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Moon Level, '''likely '''Large Planet Level. (Destroyed the Netherworld Barrier, something that Marisa admitted she couldn't do anything to, and can fight against the strongest of Gensoukyou's youkai.) Fantasy Seal one-shots most youkai. | Speed: | FTL, '''with '''FTL+ '''Reactions & Combat. (Can keep up with people like Suika and Youmu.) Augmented by teleportation spam and spatial movement. | '''Durability: | At least Moon Level, '''likely '''Large Planet Level with barriers. Fantasy Nature makes her completely impervious to all physical attacks and makes her very difficult to harm. | Intelligence: Extremely perceptive and knowledgeable about the several different prominent species in Gensoukyou. Stamina: Immensely high. Range: Several dozen meters. Weaknesses: Reimu is lazy and hasn't mastered her summoning abilities. Powers & Hax Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spiritual Awareness, Spatial Movement, Sealing, Curse Inducement, God Summoning, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Intangibility, Invulnerability, Illusion Casting and Awareness, Purification, various other effects through the usage of Amulets. Weapons & Equipment Oonusa (Purification Rod), Yin-Yang Orb, Amulets, Sealing Needles. Notable Attacks & Techniques Listed in the form of various Skill- and Spell Cards. Skill Cards * Ascension Kick: '''A somersault kick attack. * '''Binding Border: '''Creates two fields around the enemy. Restricts enemy movements to the left and right or up and down. Strong against moving targets but the fields disappear if Reimu does something else. * '''Cautionary Border: '''Generates a long-lasting field by throwing amulets. Can block enemy projectiles. Stuns the enemy if they are hit. * '''Demon-Sealing Dimensional Rift: '''Teleports and fires rapid needles in a wide arc. * '''Dimensional Rift: '''Instantly teleport and strike at the enemy. * '''Hakurei Amulet: '''Fires multiple homing amulets. * '''Instant Dimensional Rift: '''Creates a body double from amulets to evade attacks. If the double takes hits, it releases a barrage of amulets. Best used at close range. * '''Spread Amulet: '''Removes the homing from the Hakurei Amulets to create a heavy barrage. Since it takes a lot of amulets, it doesn't seem too efficient. * '''Youkai Buster: '''Fires multiple amulets straight ahead. Rapid-firing with no homing abilities. Good for offensive measures. Spell Cards * '''Dream Sign "Evil-Sealing Circle": '''A spell card in which movement is limited by charms. You're bound in place by charms and slowly strangled to death. * '''Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier": '''A spell card with a mysterious power that turns space inside-out. * '''Boundary "Duplex Danmaku Barrier": '''The large-scale version of Duplex Barrier. This time you're trapped in the inside part of the barrier. * '''Untitled "Flying Mysterious Shrine Maiden": '''A desperation spell card Reimu pulls out from an unconscious state. Seldom seen. Her attack is omnidirectional danmaku with no blind spots: just randomly shooting. She's not looking, so that's bound to happen. * '''Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal -Blink-": '''Reimu herself only moves in a straight line, but somehow completely surrounds you. If you think she'll pass you from the front, she'll pop out from behind of you. * '''Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal": '''One of the ultimate forms of the Fantasy attacks. Suppresses the enemy with a huge flood of homing shots. There's almost no blind spot, but its drawback is that it consumes a large amount of energy. * '''Holy Relic "Yin-Yang Demon God Orb": '''A Yin-Yang orb made of immense spiritual energy. Not only is it useful as a direct attack, but the long-lasting aftereffect is powerful, too. * '''Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle": A spell card in which mysterious powers take away the freedom of the body to move. It binds not only demons, but also humans. * '''"Fantasy Nature": '''Reimu removes herself from reality, effectively making her completely intangible. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Touhou Category:Tier F